


Unfinished WIP - ItaSaku - Daddy Business

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I blame this entirely on sariasprincy, Modern business AU, dilf, itasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: ItaSaku. The DILF kink is strong!!!! Mwahahah. You give me whatever rating you want. (Mature is always 1000% A+++++ tho haha) <-- direct quote from my prime enabler, sariasprincy





	Unfinished WIP - ItaSaku - Daddy Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariasprincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/gifts).



> I want someone to write me a fic where Itachi is some big business man. He’s known to be highly intelligent and ambitious (and slightly feared) but fair to his employees. And he has a daughter. She’s 9-12 years old. He has full custody of her after his wife divorced him and left.
> 
> Sakura is the new associate. She’s smart, invested and ready to prove herself. She works long hours, checking over her work and making sure her numbers are 100% accurate.

A knock sounded at the open door to Sakura’s office.

“Excuse me, could you please help me with this?”

Sakura frowned from behind her double monitors at the polite, young female voice. It was after seven p.m. in her office in the executive wing of Uchiha Enterprises, and she thought the last of her colleagues had clocked out at least half an hour ago. She glanced at the clock in the bottom right corner of her screen. Possibly even an hour ago.

“I’m sorry, what was it you needed help with?” asked Sakura. She saved her document and tore her eyes away from the screen, only to be met with a tell-tale pair of dark Uchiha eyes. A child’s eyes, open and trusting, yet with the familiar uncanny knowingness to them that so many Uchiha possessed. Not what she had expected to find, certainly, during her short time at Uchiha-E since the announcement of the pending merger with Senju-Pharm. Perhaps this child’s parents worked late with the custodial staff? And she had tagged along so she wouldn’t be home alone?

Sakura looked at the tall, willowy girl with her pale skin and dark, dark hair, and her ever-Uchiha eyes. She guessed the child was around ten to twelve years old, though her relaxed air and calm maturity gave Sakura pause. Perhaps she was small for her age, and closer to a teenager?

The girl held up her math textbook; high school pre-calculus.   
  
Sakura forced herself not to stare; that class had been a challenge for her when she’d taken it in tenth grade. Was this child a prodigy of some sort?

“It’s the third question on this page. I can figure it out using calculus, but not pre-calculus,” explained the child.

Sakura nodded and moved some of her papers out of the way. Well, she could certainly help with this. It wouldn’t take long. She would still have lots of time to review their new accountant’s quarterlies—and compare them to her own calculations—when she finished.

“Pull up a seat,” said Sakura, gesturing to her guest chairs. “Not that one, that one’s uncomfortable. That one, the cushy one,” said Sakura, winking at the girl. “The hard one is for people who are in trouble. Not you. You’re asking for help. That tells me you’re a smart cookie.”

“I take after my dad,” said the girl, pulling the comfortable leather seat closer.

“He must be a smart man, too,” said Sakura with a smile. “Okay, here’s some scribble paper… Let’s take a look…”

They spent the next half an hour reviewing the child’s answers, going over other material she would be learning soon, and coming up with strategies to help her retain the processes.

“This is a lot easier than how my teacher explained it,” said the girl.

Sakura tilted her head side to side. “It depends how you go about it. You ‘cheated’ and used calculus,” she said, though in a teasing tone. “That will get you the answer, but it won’t show you the way to get there that your teacher wants. There are plenty of questions out there that will give you one answer with calculus, and a different answer with pre-calculus.”

“But calculus is so much easier. And faster,” said the girl, packing up her books and papers.

“It’s not about the easiest route; it’s about the right route. Someday maybe you’ll need to check your employees’ work, and they’ll have found a different answer than what you were expecting. If you know how to examine their work and processes from different angles, that will help you find out how they got their answer. It will also give you more evidence upon which to base your own judgments. There’s a reason your teacher wants you to use this process right now. You’ll see why soon, I bet,” said Sakura, passing the girl the last of their scribble paper. “I can see you’re ready to jump five feet ahead; just hold tight for a bit while everyone else in the class catches up. They’ll get there. You need to know when to follow directions, and when to go your own way, sometimes. This way, now you can help others around you.”

“She shouldn’t do others’ work for them.”

Sakura’s smile froze on her face as she looked up at the dark figure in her doorway.

“I wasn’t suggesting she do so; I suggested she help others who struggle. Sometimes students can be too embarrassed to ask for help when they need it. If their peers can assist them, the entire class will move forward more swiftly and efficiently,” said Sakura in her professional voice. “Good evening taichou, how can I help you?”

His dark eyes flicked to the side, and Sakura watched an unspoken conversation pass between the young girl she’d been assisting and the CEO of Uchiha-E.

“I am preparing to leave,” he said.

Sakura couldn’t tell if he was speaking to her or to her young guest.

To her embarrassed relief, the young girl nodded. “Yes, papa.”

Sakura swallowed. Ah…

“Will the quarterlies be ready for tomorrow morning?” he asked Sakura, stepping aside to let his daughter pass through the doorway and into the hall.

“Thank you for your help!” called the girl.

“You’re welcome,” said Sakura, giving the girl a small, tight smile. Her eyes remained on her boss. “Yes, I’m nearly done.”

“Thank you for your contributions,” he said, turning to follow his daughter.

Sakura nodded, willing her heart rate to slow back down to a normal rhythm.

She survived.

Glancing at the clock—just after eight p.m.—she rolled her shoulders and pulled out the quarterlies again.

One more hour, and then she would be done.

*****


End file.
